


【斯莉】昨夜星辰

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 霍格沃茨不允许斯莱特林与格兰芬多相爱，痛苦的莉莉分裂了灵魂，十一年后，西弗勒斯能找回莉莉吗？西弗勒斯宁愿睡在格兰芬多门口也要等到莉莉，总让我想到这两句诗:似此星辰非昨夜，为谁风露立中宵?所以他不但等到了，得到了，同时也失去了。这是一个失而复得的故事。
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 8
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

午夜的空教室里，莉莉直接把晨衣脱了下来。

下面什么都没穿。

她的身体有一点发抖，但她并没有动，倒是西弗勒斯斯内普快要吓跑了。

“对不起，莉莉，我不是故意……”他没办法说下去了，面对着心爱女孩的裸体，他明明有其他很多事情可以做。

比如把她按在空教室的桌子上什么的。

但他根本不敢。

“西弗，”莉莉涨红了脸，声音有一点颤抖，“你看我一眼。”

“莉莉，为什么……”他低着头不敢动，他是来道歉的，他伤害了莉莉，说了那个词，他甚至准备在格兰芬多门口等上一晚上，只要莉莉原谅他。

不过，她并没有让他等很久。

拉住西弗勒斯的手放在她青涩的身体上，莉莉用她最后的勇气说：“西弗，你可以抱我的。”

她的身体很凉，在发抖，初夏的天气根本不会让她发抖，但西弗勒斯告诉自己她一定很冷，我应该抱住她。

于是他伸手抱住了她。

原来女孩子是这么纤细，跟男孩子完全不同，她是那么柔软，馨香，娇小，仿佛没有鳍的小鱼一样光滑，仿佛刚刚盛开的小花一样柔嫩，他的手滑过她呈现给他的领域，那是从来没有人触碰过的领域。

拥抱，亲吻，满地散落的衣服，少年少女的喘息，疼痛，欢乐，狂喜，眼角的眼泪。

他的白衬衣上有她的血迹，她的身上有他留下的青淤。她们互相存在于彼此的身体里和灵魂中。

原来我是如此的爱他/她，他/她本来就应该是我的一部分——在欢愉的顶点，两人同时意识到这一点。

可是，一直以来他们都错了，从进入霍格沃茨的那一天开始，每一步都错了，他们所维护的，从来不是他们真正想要的，但现在反悔却太迟了。

“你选择了你的路，我选择了我的，”莉莉站起身，穿上晨衣，在西弗勒斯的额头上吻了一下，“我不能再装下去了，我们已经无路可走了，西弗……”

“不，莉莉，我不是故意那样叫你……”西弗勒斯慌乱了起来，他终于意识到这不是一个开始，而是一个告别。

“跟那个没关系，西弗，”一个称谓，那算什么呢，莉莉苦笑着摇头，“你管我这类出身的人都叫泥巴种，我就算当众辱骂波特，他也不会对我甩恶咒，我们都已经不再是我们自己了，而是一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多。”

“我可以改，莉莉，我真的可以……”西弗勒斯从身后抱住莉莉，他怎么会不明白她的意思？蛇和狮子？他们早就应该决裂了，一年级就不应该再温柔地说话了，可是他们明明互相吸引，她是他心里永远的柔软。

没有人支持他们，鬼知道他们怎么坚持到了五年级末的夏天，但真的……坚持不下去了。

蛇狮情侣？！穆尔塞伯们不会放过莉莉，詹姆波特更不会放过斯内普，他们两个算什么呢？没有家族，没有背景，甚至没有钱。一对儿桃金娘还妄想挑战学院之间的红线？

黑湖这件事只是开始，或者说针对斯内普的报复早就开始了，今后只会越来越严重，他们甚至懒得掩饰。

针对莉莉的行动藏在黑暗中，却只会更可怕，毁掉一个女孩很容易，有无数的方法，就像桃金娘说的，我宁愿被蛇怪看一眼，也不想继续之前的生活了。

“对不起，西弗，”莉莉挣开他的怀抱，压抑住汹涌澎拜的泪意，跑出了空教室，“我们，到此为止吧，不要再见面了……”

“不要，莉莉，不要……”西弗勒斯追了出去，却只看到莉莉钻进了胖夫人身后。

门，关上了。

西弗勒斯扑到门上，胖夫人自然不会给他开门的。

隔着胖夫人，两人同时慢慢坐到了地上，无声地哭了起来，再见了，我无缘的爱人，希望你的余生没有我也能平安喜乐。

“别哭了，小姑娘，这种事我见多了，”胖夫人被莉莉哭得心慌，“再过十年你回头看，这些事算什么呢？”

抓紧胸口，莉莉哭得上气不接下气：“没有他我根本活不了十年，我爱他，没有他我会死的……”可她抓住他，就是害死他。

“哎呦呦，我可怜的孩子，”胖夫人叹了口气，“真是的，我最见不得年轻人这样。那个，真的痛得想死的话，你听说过切割灵魂吗？”

“什么？”莉莉睁大眼睛，“切割什么？”

“切割灵魂，把让你痛苦的灵魂切下来，只留下不痛的部分，那样就不会难受了。”胖夫人说。

“听上去挺有意思的，不过那切下来的部分呢？不会不要了吧？”莉莉擦了擦眼泪。

“随便你放在什么东西里，只要你好好保存就没什么问题，甚至还可以给你第二次生命。但是这个代价很大。”胖夫人皱起眉头，她只是哄一下这个姑娘，并没真的打算怂恿她实施，这可是一个黑魔法啊。

“什么代价？”莉莉认真地看着她，让胖夫人心里一阵阵发毛。嗨，我就是一幅画，我发个屁的毛。

“谋杀，你做得到吗？”胖夫人眯起眼睛，你做不到吧，小姑娘。

莉莉没有说话，她抿紧嘴唇，垂下头，回宿舍去了。

第二个月，莉莉切割了自己的灵魂，她杀了人，一个来的很不凑巧的灵魂——她跟西弗勒斯的孩子。

十年后，已经成为霍格沃茨教授的西弗勒斯收到了一封十年前的来信，来自一个已经死去的人，他仰望了十几年的星星。

“西弗，你收掉这封信的时候我应该早就死了，或者说，你以为我早就死了，但我其实还活着。

切割灵魂真的好疼啊，而且我发现我爱你的部分居然比我不爱你的部分大得多，于是我把我不爱你的部分留在了身体里，把爱你的部分——那应该才是真的我吧，放在了一个安全的地方。你知道我把它放在哪里了吗？你绝对猜不到。我把它放在了一个早夭婴儿的身体里，她的父母抱着她来求邓布利多，我让她活下来了，作为另一个我。

但大约这十年她过的并不好，因为我们在受煎熬，她也不会好。

十年过去了，我们能在一起了吗？你能找到我吗？求你了，西弗，去找我吧，好好爱我，让我再一次爱上你，让我永远留在你的身边，带着我去忏悔，真诚的忏悔，那是分裂灵魂的反咒。

我用我的生命来等你，莉莉。”


	2. Chapter 2

马尔福庄园里，卢修斯抖着莉莉的信，语气里全是嘲讽：“之前我就说过你搞不赢莉莉伊万斯，她才是真正的狠角色，看看看，十年前你为她心碎，十年后她居然没事人一样写这么一封信来？你放弃吧，她嫁给你最讨厌的波特了，然后死了！”

不满地皱起眉头，可还没等西弗勒斯反驳，纳西莎先说话了：“天啊，卢克你说这些话简直太没人性了，西弗勒斯和莉莉多可怜啊，他们当年明明那么相爱，现在他们又有了一个机会，你居然让他放弃？你简直是魔鬼！”

狠狠瞪了卢修斯一眼，她转头跟斯内普说话：“卢克是个冷血动物，他脑袋里只有金加隆。你有事跟我说就好了，别理他。”

“我想借用一下你家传的那个灵魂窥镜，”斯内普说，“现在市面上已经没有这个东西了。”

“那可是古董……”卢修斯习惯性地想要讨价还价

“可是那个已经坏了。”纳西莎匆匆劫过话头，“卢克那么多黑魔法物品，它一次都没响过，倒是一进我家书房就警铃大作，我还以为卢克在书房藏了什么鬼东西，我去翻了半天，结果……我去给你拿窥镜！”纳西莎转身走了，她脸红了，因为那天她翻出一堆卢修斯买的小玩具，还没研究清楚是干什么用的，就被卢修斯按在了书架上。亲自体验了一下那些玩具的用途，她腰酸腿软了一整天。

“只能想办法修一修了。”斯内普点点头，很多书上写了灵魂窥镜是唯一能发现灵魂碎片的探测器，就算坏了他也要试一试。

看到纳西莎走了，卢修斯低声问西弗勒斯：“你问了邓布利多了吗？莉莉的灵魂在谁的身体里？不过，她现在最多也就十岁吧，西弗勒斯你不要犯罪啊！”卢修斯的想法一直很直白且变态。

斯内普扭头瞪了他一眼：“我当然第一时间就去找邓布利多问了。”

邓布利多很不理解斯内普教授为什么忽然要来问他一些陈年旧事，是要检查他有没有老年痴呆吗？态度还那么差，老校长不满的收回了不受欢迎的糖罐。

说实话，他对斯内普有种很复杂的感情。

他对这个斯莱特林的前食死徒总有种发自内心的隔膜，但斯内普对莉莉深刻且勇敢的感情基本是在他的软肋上反复狂踩，一涉及到爱，理智的老巫师就变的很感性。

而且这么多年相处下来，邓布利多也不得不承认，有脑子的斯莱特林比大部分格兰芬多靠谱得多，他们基本不会犯冲动愚蠢的错误，做事情滴水不漏，他现在更愿意把事情交代给斯内普，而不是老麦格。

“那一年，的确有一对夫妇带病重的孩子来找我，是我的老朋友，我记得是一个小女孩，我治好了她。”邓布利多用魔杖轻轻敲着自己的额头，魔杖尖喷出一串儿火花，传来一阵头发烧焦的味道，“……是麦金农夫妇的孩子，唉， 最初的凤凰社，他们都去世了。我记得那孩子应该叫奥黛莉……今年开学也应该来霍格沃茨了……”喂，西弗勒斯，你怎么转身就走？不夸夸我记忆力惊人吗？

西弗勒斯把校长室的门甩的啪啪乱响，他知道麦金农夫妇，死的比莉莉还要早一些，那么那个带着莉莉灵魂的孩子她现在是个孤儿？他抿紧了嘴唇，他记起莉莉的信里说的——“我们在备受煎熬，她也过不好。”他要赶紧去找到她。

邓布利多剥了一块糖塞到嘴里，脑子一亮，哦，对了，当年似乎还有一对夫妇带孩子来过，不过还没进他办公室门那个孩子忽然自己好了，虚惊一场。这应该不属于西弗勒斯问题的范畴，算了，不用告诉他了。

古老的魔法物品都很大，这个窥镜足足有一个足球那么大，也不是玻璃制品而是水晶的。纳西莎把它包装了一下，看上去就像一颗闪闪发光的圆白菜。

“你就拿着用吧，这个东西我们留着也没用，魔法部还盯着我们家呢，这些黑魔法物品贱卖给博金还不如送给朋友。”纳西莎自然地说，好像说的是一块蛋糕。卢修斯的黑魔法物品搜集癖在她看来就跟集邮一样健康 。

“谢了，纳西莎。”斯内普没说什么，带着窥镜幻影移形了。

卢修斯像条水蛭一样贴到纳西莎身后，手不老实地捏住她的腰，用下身撞她：“谁是冷血动物啊，茜茜，还有，你什么时候改名叫金加隆了？”

他把她往沙发上压，这时候大门开了，一身泥的马尔福家大少爷拿着一把儿童飞天扫帚跑了进来：“我教父呢？他上次答应我给我带河豚眼珠子……”

不情不愿地放开纳西莎，卢修斯拉下脸：“看看你那个样子，赶紧去洗澡！”

奥黛莉麦金农正在洗澡，她有一头柔顺的金发，蓝眼睛深邃甜美，虽然年纪还小，但已经显露出温柔端庄的气质。

“莉拉，莉拉，水龙头又不出水了！”她擦着满身的泡沫，大声喊。她现在住的老宅年久失修，什么东西都处在坏掉的边缘。

“什么？温格——你去看看奥莉怎么了？是不是水龙头又坏了？”莉拉普威特无聊地剪掉了一只狐猸子的翅膀，她面前的桌子上已经放了一排狐猸子尸体了。

家养小精灵温格慢吞吞地向着盥洗室走去，他年纪太老了，耳朵里的毛已经变成纯白的了。

莉拉饿了，她不想去洗澡，洗了澡更饿。她的红头发在阳光照射下显得很脏，衣服也很脏，她家的家养小精灵已经老得快死了，没把她饿死就是他的极限了，他的眼睛看不清楚她的裙子脏不脏，莉拉也没有妈妈告诉她裙子脏不脏。

但她的绿眼睛很干净。她的眼睛颜色是非常浅的绿，像山间奔流的小溪，似乎一眼能看到底，却绵延悠长。妈妈说她小时候眼睛是蓝色的，大病一场之后就变绿了。

莉拉跟奥黛莉一起住在这间破烂的普威特大宅里，她的魔力不能维持大宅的繁华，所以这间房子越来越破。她们都失去了父母，她们是世界上最好的朋友。

如果不是那一天来了那么多食死徒，普威特兄弟还要掩护莉拉撤退，他们也不会死，他们是纯血家族里少有的好身手，所以伏地魔派出了一大堆食死徒来杀他们，最后连尸体都没留下。

普威特夫人悲伤过度，从那时候留下了病根，她人很善良，还收养了不久之后也失去父母的奥黛莉，但一年后还是撒手人寰。

从那时候开始莉拉和奥黛莉就没人管了。

其实她们曾经有个机会被人收养，莉拉的姑姑韦斯莱夫人曾经想要收养她们，可普威特家的亲戚们不同意。

“莫丽，你一个私奔的人，想要教坏我们普威特家族纯血的嫡小姐吗？”人人都盯上了普威特家的财产，自然不肯把普威特小姐交给莫丽韦斯莱，他们觉得她是为了钱，谁都知道她家穷成了纯血之耻，气得莫丽拂袖而去。

但后来他们发现普威特家的金库打不开，甚至莉拉自己也打不开，于是那些亲戚默默地消失了。但他们达成了契约，谁都没办法收养莉拉。莫丽之前来的很勤，但后来她又生了一对儿双胞胎，家里成了五个男孩子的动物园，也渐渐忽略了莉拉。

不过，莉拉也不愿意总是麻烦莫丽姑姑，她家本身也过的挺难的。

“叮咚……”门口传来门铃声，这个门铃居然还能响，一定是有魔法，要知道至少五年没有人按过它了。

“谁呀？”莉拉打开门，眼前是一个一身黑的高大男人，他背着光站在门口，就像一尊黑色的雕像。

两个人面面相觑都有点发愣，男人怀里忽然发出像空袭警报一样的声音，还有什么在他怀里疯狂旋转，发出彩色的光。

蹦迪爱好者？莉拉惊讶地扬起眼睛：“你找谁啊？”

“你是奥黛莉麦金农吗？”男人忙着拍打怀里的窥镜，可是它坚持不懈地狂叫。

莉拉摇了摇头，“奥黛莉，有人找。”她扭头大叫了一声。

“谁呀？”奥黛莉来了，她刚从盥洗室出来，头发还是湿漉漉的。被窥镜的声音吓了一跳，奥黛莉轻声说：“您好？请问您是？找我什么事？”

窥镜还是响个不停，斯内普看了一眼奥黛莉，又看了一眼莉拉，又问了一遍，“你是奥黛莉麦金农？”

“我是。”奥黛莉胆怯地后退了一步，“您是我爸爸妈妈的朋友吗？”奥黛莉的父母都是混血，她家没有什么亲戚在魔法界。

“……是的，我——我是霍格沃茨的教授，你今年不是要上霍格沃茨吗？我把通知书给你送来，”斯内普掏出口袋里的信，交给奥黛莉。 

“哦，谢谢您，教授。”奥黛莉松了一口气，高兴地接过信，“麻烦您了。”

“ 不用客气，因为你没有监护人，周末我会带你去对角巷买东西。”斯内普的眼神温柔地看着奥黛莉。

是莉莉吗？我来了。

奥黛莉睁大眼睛笑了：“真的？太好了。我和莉拉一直担心没人带我们买东西呢。”

“不用担心。以后有什么事情都可以联系我，”他交给奥黛莉一块双面镜，看着她温柔的笑脸，斯内普觉得心里一阵暖洋洋，窥镜的尖叫也不么难听了。


	3. Chapter 3

“教授，您要进来喝杯茶吗？”奥黛莉这才发现他们一直站在门口。

“啊，不用了，我还有其他事，先走了。”下次吧，他忽然觉得自己没做好心理准备。

说完他对奥黛莉点点头，立刻幻影移形了。消失之前，他听见另一个女孩说：“哎？等一下。”

整个人陷在扭曲旋转的空气里，在他消失的一瞬间，他惊诧地感觉有人抓住了他的胳膊。

今天是霍格莫德周末，在霍格莫德村大街上群魔乱舞的学生们面对忽然出现的斯莱特林院长，有一瞬间的恐惧僵硬。

等看清楚之后，他们更加恐惧僵硬了——斯内普胳膊上挂着一个小女孩——会不会被灭口啊？

“你会随从显形？”斯内普惊讶地挑眉看着挂在自己胳膊上的莉拉，这么小就会随从显形了吗？资质不错嘛。

“什么是随从显形？”莉拉眨眨眼，她只是想拉住他，没想一眨眼，已经到了别的地方。

额头青筋跳了跳，斯内普顿时一阵后怕，他咬牙切齿地说：“胡闹！你知道胡乱显形会分体吗？看看你身上有没有什么零件留在你家门口！”

很幸运，莉拉身上不缺什么零件。但她不会随从显形这件事决定了斯内普不能用幻影移形把她送回去。

“跟我来吧，我办公室的壁炉连着飞路网。不过，你为什么要抓着我？我们并不熟吧？”斯内普不满地对莉拉嘶嘶地低吼，但莉拉明显一点都不怕。

“我只是想要我的通知书，你只带来了奥黛莉的通知书，那我的呢？”莉拉不满地看着他，“我的生日还比奥黛莉的早呢！”

“你的通知书生日当天猫头鹰会给你送去。”斯内普不满抿起嘴唇，这是个相当奇怪的小路人甲。她在阳光下看更像莉莉，但应该是发色瞳色的原因，但他还是问了，“你叫什么名字？”

“莉拉普威特。”莉拉皱起眉头，“教授，偏心是很不好的，我是奥黛莉最好的朋友，我们又住在一起，你至少也应该把通知书捎给我吧。”

普威特？怪不得她是红头发。斯内普在心里点了点头，“我周末带奥黛莉去对角巷的时候会把通知书带给你。”

“可是我们现在不就在霍格沃茨门口吗？你直接给我不就行了？”莉拉扬起眉毛，指出这个显而易见的问题。

狠狠咬住牙，这个丫头一点都不听话，斯内普气呼呼地从鼻子里哼了一声：“跟我来。”

在他迈开长腿前，莉拉一把拉住了他的袍子，幸亏她这样做了，才没有被斯内普甩掉。他袍子里的大窥镜又开始狂叫，一路上的每个学生都盯着这奇怪的组合，眼珠快从眼眶里掉出来了——这是斯内普教授的谁呀？侄女？私生女？

进入霍格沃茨城堡，大窥镜的声音在空旷的城堡回荡显得更加大。费尔奇跳了出来，看到是斯内普又跳了回去。

心烦意乱的斯内普眼角忽然瞄到了一抹铂金发，他第一次觉得卢修斯出现的那么及时。

“我早就告诉你这玩意坏了。”卢修斯马尔福来霍格沃茨开理事会，他接过窥镜，伸手按了一个隐密的按钮，它终于不响了，他疑惑地看着莉拉：“哦？这位美丽的小姐是谁啊？”

“不太清楚。”斯内普立刻把莉拉甩给了卢修斯，打着去拿通知书的名义离开了。

“你好，我是莉拉普威特。”莉拉对着卢修斯行了一个屈膝礼，这个叔叔说话比刚刚那个教授好听多了。

“普威特？”卢修斯眼睛一亮，谁都知道普威特家族只剩一个孤女了，而且金库至今还没有被人染指过。虽然这是一个格兰芬多家族，但怎么也属于纯血二十八族，而且好几代没有分过家，历代家族的积累也够看了。

“认识您太荣幸了，普威特小姐。”他低头行了一个吻手礼，看到莉拉脏兮兮的头发，卢修斯略微皱了皱眉。如果他知道刚刚莉拉在解剖狐猸子，大约会吐出来。

在邓布利多办公室被硬塞了一块糖，斯内普回来把通知书给了莉拉，挥别卢修斯，带她去自己办公室。

“你刚刚跟卢修斯在说什么？”他回来的时候看到两人相谈甚欢。

“哦，那个大叔啊，他问我想不想嫁给他儿子，说纯血统就该嫁给纯血统呢。”莉拉咯咯地笑，“我还是第一次收到求婚呢。”

“哦？你答应了？”斯内普觉得卢修斯不太可能那么容易就把独生子德拉科处理掉，而且莉拉家的老宅跟马尔福庄园看上去也不登对呀。

“我还没见过他儿子怎么可能答应呢？”莉拉摇头晃脑地说，她聪明着呢，“他说下次请我参加舞会。你见过他儿子吗？长得帅吗？”

“还行。”斯内普低声说，德拉科那小子长得跟卢修斯一模一样。

办公室到了，他推开自己办公室的门，一边示意莉拉自己去用飞路粉，一边下意识地把邓布利多给的糖塞进了嘴里，吃到嘴里他就后悔了，老蜜蜂的品味太甜了！

低头寻找垃圾桶，莉拉看着他，奇怪地问：“你是要把糖吐掉吗？”

“是的，我不喜欢糖。”斯内普奇怪她为什么不走。

“那给我吃好吗？”莉拉眨眨眼，她很久没吃到糖了。她说完拉住他弯下的腰，踮起脚尖把嘴巴凑过去，舌尖一扫就从他嘴里把糖抢走了。

“好甜，”她开心地眨眼，毫不在意那是他吃过的，她跟奥黛莉经常这样分享食物，“谢谢你，那我回家啦！”她活泼地跳进壁炉，消失在绿色的火焰里。

惊得合不拢嘴，西弗勒斯只觉得整张脸快要爆炸，刚刚发生了什么？这应该不叫吻，可为什么她该死地对他那么亲近！

晚上，吃了温格做的不生不熟的土豆汤，莉拉跟奥黛莉头靠着头挤在一起睡觉。大宅里太冷了，不挤在一起就冷的睡不着。

“今天的教授叫什么名字啊？你知道吗？”莉拉忽然发现了这个问题。

“不知道，忘记问了。”奥黛莉摇了摇头。

“他长得好帅。”莉拉露出花痴的笑容。

“有吗？我没注意。”奥黛莉眨眨眼，她性格比较软，不像莉拉那样活泼，也不像莉拉那样敏锐。

“他不是留下了双面镜吗？拿来，我问问。”莉拉毫不客气地从奥黛莉那里拿来了双面镜，敲了敲，双面镜亮了。

“这么晚了，这样好吗？”奥黛莉细声细气地说道，莉拉根本没听见。

“教授，教授，你叫什么名字啊？”对面黑乎乎的，这边也黑乎乎的，

“……斯内普，西弗勒斯斯内普。”对面传来他磁性的声音，但紧接着，对面好像有什么爆炸了，一声巨响。

莉拉立刻把双面镜关上了，哈哈，跟她无关。

“莉拉，什么声音？”奥黛莉惊恐地问。

“没什么，没什么，睡吧，小傻瓜，”莉拉拍了拍奥黛莉，搂紧她，把脸埋进她的金发里，奥黛莉真是好软好暖。

莉拉闭上眼睛就睡着了，做了一个奇怪的梦，她荡着秋千，在秋千的最高点，她松开手飞了出去，不但不害怕反而觉得非常开心，在她落地之前，一个黑色的身影伸出手把她接住了。

西弗勒斯看着眼前爆炸的坩埚，皱起了眉，行吧，他准备了一个星期的魔药炸了，只是为了接她的双面镜。结果里面是那个奇怪女孩的声音，太不值了，西弗勒斯，镇定点，不要一关于莉莉你就开始发慌。

第二天，奥黛莉早早起了床，她穿好衣服打着颤去帮温格准备早餐，她才十岁，太复杂的不会做，只能煎个蛋什么的。

麦金农家连房子都被食死徒烧掉了，什么也没留下，虽然莉拉说这里也是她的家，但她总觉得不能白住在这里，要为莉拉做点什么。

从厨房里出来，奥黛莉解下围裙，她觉得自己的煎蛋水平越来越好了。

“早，奥莉。”

一个来自客厅招呼差点把奥黛莉吓死，她像是一只仓鼠一样僵住了。

“对不起，对不起，吓到你了？我不知道你没看到我。”珀西韦斯莱面前放着一口大锅，里面是满满一锅蔬菜浓汤，他是来给莫丽跑腿的。两家的壁炉通着，过来很方便，他也喜欢来这里，陋居太吵闹了，在这里他可以安静地看书。

“没关系，”奥黛莉眼睛里已经都是泪了，否认的毫无说服力。

“你胆子也太小啦。”珀西微笑着摸了摸奥黛莉的头，其实他们一样大，但珀西是那种老气横秋的男孩，心理年龄比奥黛莉大不少。

奥黛莉涨红了脸，她瞥了珀西一眼，从嗓子眼里冒出一声“没事。”可惜被莉拉的声音盖过去了。

“西西～珀西西～～我闻见香味了，哦哦哦哦，莫丽姑姑的蔬菜浓汤，我爱莫丽姑姑，你们家早晨就吃得这么豪华吗？真是幸福！”莉拉穿着睡衣冲了出来，先挂在珀西脖子上转了一圈，然后扑向了大锅。

“你要把我勒死了，莉拉！”珀西不满地瞪了她一眼，他这个表妹有点过于活泼了。而且他家的饭只能管够，豪华？不存在的。

揭开锅盖深吸了一口气，莉拉做陶醉状：“真香！哦，对了，珀西，回家告诉莫丽姑姑，霍格沃茨派了一位教授来带我们去对角巷买东西，所以她不用管我们了。”莫丽之前说这话的时候有点发愁，她倒不是怕麻烦，是实在没钱，自己孩子怎么都好说，这两个小姑娘总不能让人家穿二手袍子吧。

奥黛莉遗憾地看了珀西一眼，她很想跟珀西一起去对角巷，他说要帮她选几本书的。

“好的，我会告诉她的。你们先吃饭吧，我去图书室呆会儿。”珀西也觉得这是个好消息，他也不想让两个妹妹知道他的宠物是查理不要的灰老鼠，二手袍子，二手课本……唉，今天双胞胎把罗恩的泰迪熊变成了大蜘蛛，吓得罗恩口吐白沫，莫丽晕过去了，家里翻了天。

他叹了一口气走进了图书室，他将来一定要出人头地，离开这个乱糟糟的家。

莉拉一个人就干掉了半锅浓汤，她摸了摸肚子，真好喝，比温格做的好喝多了，至少里面的每一样东西都是熟的。

“你慢慢吃。”莉拉摸了摸奥黛丽的脑袋，溜回卧室，从枕头下面找到了那块双面镜，敲了敲，双面镜亮了，等了一会儿双面镜接通了，莉拉看着一间魔药教室，斯内普在里面走来走去，对她皱眉。

他在上课！莉拉捧住脸，他好帅！


	4. Chapter 4

把马尔福家的窥镜拆开，斯内普没发现哪里有问题，他用魔杖试了试，窥镜无声无息。他只好把它重新装起来，准备去图书馆找几本书研究一下再修。他给它施一个缩小咒，这样带起来就不那么碍事了。

午夜的禁书区又冷清又黑暗，斯内普一路上抓到了几对约会的小情侣，扣分让他的心情变好了。

翻开几本看上去就很邪恶的旧书，他疑惑地在某一本里看到了莉莉的名字，格兰芬多模范生居然借过这种书，他奇怪地翻看着，莉莉到底是需要这里面的什么知识？

此时，斯内普没发现怀里的灵魂窥镜微微亮了起来，遥相呼应一样，书页里的莉莉的名字也亮了起来，斯内普一愣，感觉自己好像一头扎进了冥想盆，他看到了奇怪的画面。

那应该是莉莉，但他看不清她的脸。她没有穿校袍，是普通的巫师袍，似乎已经从霍格沃茨毕业了，但她身上沾满了令人胆战心惊的鲜血，她用手捂着他的脖子，血液从她指缝里流出来。

“我恨你，西弗，我恨你。”莉莉哭着说，“如果你要离开我，为什么要带我回来？”

他躺在地上，喉咙里灌满了血，说不出话来，他的身体在变凉，好像真的在渐渐死去，他看着她的绿眼睛心里满是后悔，是的，他不应该带她回来的。

一个激灵，斯内普从幻象里解脱出来，他颓然地坐在图书馆的椅子上。他早就做好了随时去死的准备，这样的自己为什么要带莉莉回来？她明明应该有一个更幸福的人生。

不知道才是幸福。

到了周末，斯内普按时去了普威特老宅，莉拉早就等在门口了，她今天把头发洗干净了，换了一条没被后花园的灌木勾烂的裙子，尽量打扮得像样些。

“斯内普教授！日安！”她的绿眼睛闪闪发光地看着他。

斯内普面无表情地对莉拉点点头，眼神越过莉拉去找奥黛莉。

“您好，斯内普教授。”奥黛莉小小声地说，行了个礼。

斯内普紧绷的脸立刻软化了下来，他低声对她说：“大约你还不会随从显形，我们可以用飞路粉去对角巷，你要注意不要念错了，夹紧胳膊……”

不是吧？莉拉看着斯内普目不转睛地引导着奥黛莉向壁炉走去，似乎这个偏心的教授没打算带她一起去？莉拉扬起眉毛：“斯内普教授，你只带奥黛莉去对角巷？”

“这不是很清楚的事吗？”他惊讶地扬起眉毛，他又不是开幼儿园的，要带一堆小孩子去对角巷春游吗？何况这个丫头很麻烦，她还害他炸了坩埚！

“什么很清楚？”莉拉气坏了，“你也太偏心了，就因为你……你认识奥莉的爸爸妈妈？你就只带她一个人去？那我呢？”

“我似乎跟你并不熟，普威特小姐，你应该有亲人带你去对角巷吧？”斯内普同样皱起眉头，这个女孩凭什么认为他会带她一起去对角巷。

莉拉深吸了一口气，她压抑住内心咆哮的冲动，上前一步抓住了斯内普的袍子角，“没人带我去，我今天一定要跟你们一起去。”

她的绿眼睛瞪着他，斯内普忽然觉得这眼神有点熟悉——倔强而愤怒的绿眼睛，他的“警告你立刻松开手”忽然哽在了嗓子眼里。

“教授，你带莉拉一起去吧，莉拉不去我也不去了。”奥黛莉看着气势汹汹的两个人，急的快哭了。

莉拉和斯内普的眼神在空中默默地交战了一会儿，斯内普移开目光，温柔地看着奥黛莉点了点头：“好吧，好吧，我带你们一起去。”

他是对奥黛莉特别好？还是看自己特别不顺眼呢？莉拉沮丧地想，我真的长得那么不讨人喜欢吗？她紧紧地抓住斯内普的袍子角想。

但她毕竟年纪小，一到了对角巷，不满的情绪就跑光了。

“天啊，你看那个兔子，它消失了，”莉拉震惊地盯着笑话商店的招牌和橱窗，“好多好玩的东西，什么是神奇女巫迷情剂啊，奥莉？”

“莉拉你看，整面墙的糖和巧克力啊。”奥黛莉看着糖果商店咽了一口口水。

“想要什么都可以买，”斯内普温和地说，不止对奥黛莉，“霍格沃茨给小巫师都提供了资金……”他说谎了，只是他想给她们买而已，他知道她们没什么钱。他少年时期的那份窘迫，为了钱连灵魂都可以卖掉的痛苦，他不想再在她们身上看到了。

奥黛莉家虽然没有留下房子，但古灵阁账户还是有钱的，奥黛莉坚持自己出钱，买了很多糖果，她想要分一些给珀西。

莉拉则是打不开自家金库的穷光蛋，她对着西弗勒斯拼命眨眼睛，换来了一篮子笑话道具。（因为她不够十六岁，笑话商店不卖迷情剂给她。）

买完了乱七八糟，斯内普带她们去买课本，因为现在还不是开学季，书店人不多，很快他们就选好了要买的书。

把买来的新课本放在坩埚里，他们向奥利凡德魔杖店走去。斯内普老远就看到了卢修斯马尔福的金色脑袋，他带着德拉科正站在路边东张西望。

“哦，莉拉小姐，真巧，又遇见了。”卢修斯优雅地吻了吻莉拉的手背，扫了一眼奥黛莉，把目光转开了。

“哎呀，这是你儿子吗？”莉拉饶有兴趣地看着漂亮的德拉科小少爷，“这么小呀。”

“才差四岁不是问题，”卢修斯兴致勃勃地说，“德拉科，这是莉拉普威特小姐，是不是很漂亮？你想不想跟她订婚呀？”

“打住，卢修斯，孩子还这么小，你在胡说什么？”斯内普扬起眉毛，卢修斯这是在拐卖人口吧？

德拉科盯着莉拉，觉得她是挺漂亮的，但穿的不怎么样，而且，她比他高多了，十岁的女孩对六岁的男孩来说太大了，丝毫根本感不到可爱。

“还行吧。”德拉科骄傲地仰起头，身体却默默地往卢修斯身后躲了躲。

转身让莉拉和奥黛莉自己去奥利凡德，斯内普皱着眉盯着卢修斯：“你来这里干什么？魔法部又有什么新动向吗？”

“我爸爸又去博金博克买东西啦，”德拉科嘴快地说，被卢修斯瞪了一眼。

“纳西莎对你真是宽容，黑魔法物品整天搬回家。”斯内普摇头，“你也不怕魔法部又去抄家。”

“不会的，我给福吉没少输送……”卢修斯做了一个金加隆的手势，“不过，你怎么会带着小姑娘来逛街……天啊，是莉莉？”卢修斯压低了声音，眼神透过橱窗直往奥利凡德屋里看，“对不起，西弗勒斯，我僭越了。是莉拉小姐对不对？怪不得你总是带着她。”

“不，不是，霍格沃茨那是意外，是金发那个。”西弗勒斯摇了摇头。

“哦，另一个啊，”卢修斯露出松了一口气的表情，敷衍地说，“长得也不错。加油啊，西弗勒斯，我不会向魔法部举报你的。”

斯内普一愣，随即露出杀人眼光瞄着卢修斯，这个下流胚脑子里到底在想什么？

街的另一边，风雅巫师服装店的门打开了，纳西莎从里面走了出来，她淡淡地跟斯内普挥了挥手，倨傲地昂起头，卢修斯立刻带着德拉科穿过人流，向她走去。

三个金色脑袋凑在一起，看上去无比和谐。就算马尔福家凉薄又自私，但却是幸福的一家。

“哎呦，那位叔叔的太太看上去不太好相处。”莉拉和奥黛莉已经从奥利凡德出来了，“好高傲的样子。”

“不要随便评价别人。魔杖选好了？”斯内普低头看着两个拿着新魔杖的小女巫。

“是的，我的是柳木和凤凰羽。”莉拉兴高采烈地说，“奥莉是悬铃木和独角兽毛。”

“柳木吗？”斯内普愣了一下，莉莉也是柳木，但莉莉的杖芯是独角兽毛，这跟奥黛莉的一样。

“我们下一站是不是要去买宠物？快去快去。”莉拉一只手拉住斯内普，另一只手拉着奥黛莉兴高采烈地说。

她的手温暖而绵软，斯内普愣了一下，然而他从她手里抽出了手，指了指另一条小巷：“这边走。”

在神奇生物商店里，奥黛莉出乎大家意料地选了一只黑老鼠。

“我不喜欢老鼠，”莉拉看着油光水滑的黑老鼠皱眉，“我要是买猫，你这只肥老鼠不就死定了？”

奥黛莉立刻可怜兮兮地看着她：“那你不要选猫嘛。”

“猫多可爱……好吧。姐姐，你们这有蝙蝠吗？”莉拉趴到柜台上问店员。

斯内普立刻瞥了她一眼，发现她是认真的，立刻大声说：“霍格沃茨不许带蝙蝠上学。”

“没有。”店员也硬邦邦地说。

“那好吧，我要猫头鹰。”莉拉失望地说，她看了一眼颜色各异的猫头鹰们，选了一只眼神最凶的巨大棕黑色猫头鹰，那是一只巨大的雕枭，其实它也吃老鼠。

买够了东西，西弗勒斯请两位姑娘吃冰淇凌。

“你怎么不吃？尝一口我的？”莉拉舔着冰淇凌问斯内普。

太甜了，斯内普摇头，他长大后就不喜欢甜的了。

斯内普把女孩们送回普威特老宅就离开了，莉拉把自己的大猫头鹰放到花园里闲置很多年的猫头鹰棚屋里，回来正看到奥黛莉对着壁炉发呆。

“想什么呢？你那只老鼠名字起好了吗？你可别还没到开学就把它养死了哦。”莉拉看到桌子上放着一大袋子苹果，看来珀西又来投喂她们了。

奥黛莉想要叫它“西西”，可是说不出口。

“珀西怎么样？”莉拉咔嚓啃了一口苹果，她知道奥黛莉喜欢珀西。

“不不不……叫肖恩，肖恩。”奥黛莉还是怂了，她摸了摸黑老鼠的小脑袋，她也买一只老鼠，这样珀西的灰老鼠就不会寂寞了吧，“你的猫头鹰叫什么啊？”

“我早就想好啦，叫西弗！”莉拉的眼睛里满是幸福地闪光，“西弗！”

奥黛莉疑惑地看着她，这是什么值得兴奋的好名字吗？不过这个名字有点耳熟，最近似乎听过？


	5. Chapter 5

如果说相处一天下来，西弗勒斯对奥黛莉有什么印象的话，就是她很安静，他们一共也没说过几句话，倒是那个莉拉一直叽叽喳喳说个不停。

奥黛莉真的是莉莉吗？他对她丝毫没有心动的感觉，或许他的心早就跟着莉莉死在那个万圣节的夜晚了，或许他已经不会再去爱任何人了。他想起图书馆之夜莫名其妙出现的幻境，或许他不应该再去打扰莉莉的新生。他只要护她周全就好。

想起这个，西弗勒斯又去了图书馆禁书区找到了那本莉莉借过的书，这次幻境没有出现，西弗勒斯翻了几遍，不知道莉莉为什么会对这本书有兴趣。他在某一页看到了一些水渍，但他没在意，那一页写着——如何杀死一个胚胎。

周末他有时间就会去普威特老宅，毕竟家里只有两个小女孩和一个家养老精灵，生活一定很不方便。他几乎每个周末都去，有时候带一些吃的，有时候两手空空。

开始奥黛莉还会招待他一些红茶，后来陈年老茶也没有了，只能上白水。她有点怕他，跟他说话很客气。

但莉拉总喜欢缠着他，没事找话说。

“斯内普教授，图书室的椅子断腿了。”

沉默的恢复如初。

“斯内普教授，下周带点零食来。”

下周带来了一大堆糖和蛋糕。

“斯内普教授，储藏间顶棚掉下来了，里面全是狐猸子蛋。”

沉默地清理一新+恢复如初。

“我能叫你西弗勒斯吗？”

“不行，要叫我教授或者先生。”他终于说话了。

“哎呀，那多生疏，西弗勒斯？西弗？”莉拉掩饰不住自己绯红的脸，蹦蹦跳跳地跑了，留下斯内普对这个称呼扬起了眉毛，真无礼，他郁闷地想，她还没入学，不能扣分，

珀西经常来，奥黛莉一见到珀西就脸红，话也多了，很明显，她很喜欢他。斯内普疑惑地想，重来一次，莉莉也一样喜欢青梅竹马的穷小子吗？不过珀西比他小时候好多了，至少韦斯莱家是个很温馨的大家庭。

“要不要甜汤，温格唯一能拿出手的作品了。”莉拉靠了过来，实际上她长得很漂亮，红发灿烂，绿眸清浅，皮肤白皙，但斯内普对美人同样没什么兴趣，她又不是莉莉。

“不要。”斯内普动了一下，他本来想站起来告辞的，因为奥黛莉去陋居送甜汤去了，莉拉说莫丽会让她在花园帮着处理地精，所以不会很快回来。可是他刚动了一下，那张被老鼠掏空的凳子就塌了。

“小心。”莉拉下意识地去拉他，完全没意识到那是她完全拉不动的成年人，她反而被他带下去了。

阳光穿透纷纷扬扬的灰尘，莉拉趴在斯内普身上被灰尘呛得直咳嗽，几只肉乎乎没睁眼的老鼠崽儿掉在她的裙子上。

“啊啊啊啊！老鼠！”她一头扎进他怀里，双手搂住他。

“我记得你并不怕奥黛莉的老鼠。”斯内普挥了挥魔杖，老鼠崽儿变成了一串儿小茶杯，还挺可爱。

从他袍子里抬起头，莉拉认真地说：“我害怕没有毛的动物。”

「“我害怕没有毛的动物，”莉莉认真地对西弗勒斯说，“但鼻涕虫不算动物，它们只是虫子。”她谢绝了他的好意，亲自蒸煮了鼻涕虫们。」

“那你害怕鼻涕虫吗？”斯内普陷入回忆里，本来就磁性的声音里多了几分暗哑。

“不怕。”莉拉觉得自己被他的声音蛊惑了，她盯着他的嘴唇，有一种想要亲上去的冲动，她把唇凑了过去……

“那现在你可以没事练练蒸煮鼻涕虫了。”他毫不客气地站了起来，莉拉一屁股坐到了地上，一本书扔在她膝盖上，是《基础魔药概论》

“基……药……”莉拉皱着眉看着这本书，写的什么啊？

本来想要拂袖而去的斯内普皱着眉头扭过身：“你不认识字？”

“嗯？上学才学吧？”莉拉扬起眉毛，奥黛莉这么告诉她的。

“小学？小学你没上过？”一般巫师家庭小学阶段会请家庭教师或者父母亲自教育孩子基础知识，但莉拉她们没有父母，也没上过麻瓜小学，那这问题就有点严重，霍格沃茨可不教单词和语法。

“没有。”莉拉摇摇头，奥黛莉也没上过。

深吸一口气，斯内普压抑住狂躁的情绪，她们还有不到半年就要上学了，居然还是两个文盲，“你们需要马上补课！去把奥黛莉叫回来，现在你们就要开始上课！”

“她会很沮丧的，她特别喜欢找地精游戏。这样吧，晚上我会给奥黛莉补课，你今天先教我。”莉拉不知死活地说。她还以为所谓补课只是跟他在一起翻翻书，只要跟他呆在一起，她就会莫名其妙的很高兴。

当然了，很快她就高兴不起来了，斯内普实在太严格，她基础又完全没有，他满是寒霜的脸看上去真可怕。

“你不要这么凶，脸绷得好紧，笑一下！不笑我学不会。”她伸手捧住他抓狂前夕的脸。

“我很稀罕你学么？”他很擅长说刻薄话，但她的触碰让他的火气莫名压下去了一些。

“别这样，以后不给你开门哦！”她凑近他微笑着威胁道。

他的脸很僵硬地扯了一下，是的，差点忘了，这里是普威特老宅，整间房子都听莉拉的话。

人生好艰难，斯内普想。就算重来一次，佩妮（莉拉）和詹姆（珀西）都花样翻新level加强地出现了？这叫什么事？梅林一定很讨厌他。

周末斯内普可以去给她们补课，但平时不行。于是斯内普决定还是去问问卢修斯有没有合适的家庭教师推荐。

这种事纳西莎很在行，她立刻推荐了一位奥斯太太，非常温柔有耐心，学问也很好。

奥斯太太来了一次就皱起了眉头，这两个姑娘的基础很差，但至少乖巧聪明。但有人家这么养女孩子的吗？十岁马上要上中学的姑娘了，穿着施了放大咒的童装，内衣都没有一件。

她立刻委婉地把这个问题告诉了斯内普（斯内普是她的雇主）。可惜她是写信说的，没看到旷世奇观斯内普教授的大红脸。

斯内普懊恼地想，他似乎在养孩子，而不是寻找重生的初恋。

这一天一大早，一位慈眉善目的夫人来普威特老宅敲门了。

“你们好，我是风雅巫师服装店的风雅夫人，我接到了订单，你们需要日常装和内衣对吧？我来量一下尺寸，哦，不用付钱，下订单的先生会付钱的。”风雅夫人友好地说，

两个姑娘愣了一下，面面相觑，莉拉小声对奥黛莉说：“难道是莫丽？”

“她说下订单的先生，不是莫丽。”奥黛莉摇摇头，莫丽也没有这个钱。

“那就是他呗！哦，奥莉，我真的爱西弗勒斯。”莉拉拉了拉身上旧旧的裙子，“千万别拦着我。”

周末斯内普刚进门，就得到了莉拉大大的拥抱，她穿着一件墨绿色的新格子长裙，看上去非常漂亮。

她抱住他在他脸上使劲亲了一口：“谢谢你，西弗。我们真的太感激了。”他能发现她们的衣服不合身，一定是真的关心她们。

斯内普立刻感觉很不自在，他含含糊糊地说着“不客气”，一边飞快地从莉拉的怀里脱身。

“平时学习有没有什么都问题，我考考你们？”他并不想做教授，但这句话怎么看怎么一副教师腔。

“还要考试吗？”莉拉皱着眉头凑在他身边，看他用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写下密集整齐的字迹，“对了，我们花园里的秋千塌了很久了，你能给我们修好吗？”

“可以。”

“哦，我最喜欢秋千了，坐在上面的感觉就像飞，我总想松开手飞起来。”她絮絮叨叨地说。

斯内普疑惑地皱起眉毛：“有趣，奥黛莉也喜欢秋千吗？”

“她也喜欢，要不秋千架怎么被我们俩摇塌了呢？”莉拉把脸贴在他胳膊上快乐地说。

“那就好，”他继续给她们出考题，完全准备把她们烤糊。

而莉拉靠在他左臂上，心里迷迷糊糊地很高兴。

也只有莉拉这时候才会高兴得起来。

奥黛莉最近都蔫蔫的，她学的没有莉拉快，奥斯夫人虽然很温和，但进度一点都不慢。

莉拉一边蒸煮着鼻涕虫，一边看斯内普的双面镜，他最近给一年级上课的时候，会把镜子拿出来给她们直播一下，虽然是一年级下学期的课了，但听听也没有坏处。

“奥莉 ，别愁了，晚上让珀西西教教你呗？晚上我们和珀西都没有事。”莉拉拿着小银刀一旋，鼻涕虫皮扒得十分漂亮。

“什么？不好吧？珀西……他会笑话我的，我这么笨。”奥黛莉立刻惶恐了起来。

“你看过珀西笑话过谁？笑话只穿枕头套在他面前裸舞他都认不出来。”莉拉撇撇嘴，珀西少年老成，毫无幽默感，性格非常认真。

“可是……”奥黛莉轻轻地叹息。

“别担心，珀西只会觉得他不够关心我们，没早点发现我们没上过学。”珀西很有责任感，虽然责任感这个优秀品质在韦斯莱家行不通。

果然，珀西发现莉拉和奥黛莉居然没上过学之后忧心忡忡地跟莫丽吵了一架 ，“哦，原来你教我识字的时候从来没想过莉拉在干什么？她十岁了还在玩狐猸子！”

莉拉表示我就偶尔玩一玩，怎么在你嘴里我像个弱智一样？


	6. Chapter 6

果然珀西对指导奥黛莉这件事很上心，自告奋勇地承包了奥黛莉晚上的补习任务，莉拉偷偷给他支招，只要奥黛莉学的好，他应该鼓励地抱抱她。不知道是这招好使，还是奥黛莉滤镜强大 ，反正她没有再对学习抱怨过了。

莉拉从不参与他们俩补习，有时候看到两个人的脑袋凑在一起，她甚至想冲过去按头。

要是奥莉将来嫁给珀西就太好了，莉拉想，迷情剂为什么不卖我呢？她八卦兮兮地想。

最终到了九月份开学前，莉拉和奥黛莉终于不再是两个文盲，可以磕磕巴巴地看点简单的书了。

“这样你上魔咒魔药这样的实践课就没什么问题了，魔法史可能会有点困难，到时候我们一起做作业，不懂的字就问我。”珀西像老母鸡一样对奥黛莉唠唠叨叨。

“不会的不要来问我。”斯内普的态度就差太多了，简直枉为教授，莉拉决定在课堂上烦死他。

九月一号那天，莫丽拉家带口地去了九又四分之三站台。比尔六年级，查理四年级，都已经是翩翩少年了，尤其是比尔，红色的长发随意梳着，往站台一戳，无数小姑娘投来热烈的目光。

珀西有点紧张，他不停地推眼镜，双胞胎在他二手袍子上画了一条蛇，希望他分去斯莱特林。

“你分去斯莱特林就永远都不用回家了。”乔治说。

“那你的卧室就是我的了。”弗雷德说。

“我们的。”乔治补充。

珀西更战战兢兢了。

罗恩手里抱着熊娃娃，张了张嘴，说不出话来，他的舌头被双胞胎用酸棒糖酸了个洞，一说话就漏风。莉拉坏心眼地哈哈大笑，她一直都没有什么同情心，罗恩看上去快要哭了。

“哦，珀西，要给我写信。”只有莫丽一个人担心珀西，泪汪汪地把他搂进怀里。

乔治在她身后把弗雷德搂紧怀里，学莫丽：“哦，弗雷，原来珀西要去屠龙了。”被莫丽狠狠敲了一个爆栗。

比尔和查理早就跟同学一起上车了，珀西好不容易摆脱莫丽的怀抱，在双胞胎羡慕的眼神里，三个人上了火车，莉拉很快找到了一个空包厢，她和珀西把行李安顿好，透过窗玻璃，莫丽在站台上擦眼泪，小金妮被妈妈吓得也大哭起来。

“莫丽真夸张，她不是每年都送孩子去霍格沃茨吗？”莉拉耸耸肩。

奥黛莉也有点想哭，她吸吸鼻子：“终究每个人是不一样的嘛。”

“除了比尔和金妮芙拉，其他人都一样，对不对，珀西西。”莉拉用胳膊肘戳珀西。

把自己的灰老鼠拿出来放在桌子上，珀西点点头，理所当然地说：“当然，如果查理是女孩，大约就没有我们了。”

奥黛莉也赶紧把肖恩拿了出来，斑斑不情愿地闻了闻“肖恩”，此时莉拉的“西弗”在笼子里顿时眼前一亮，在笼子里扑扇起大翅膀来。

火车最终还是开了，一家子红头发被甩在后面，渐渐看不见了。话虽然这么说，珀西终究有点鼻酸，为了掩饰他拿出莫丽做的咸牛肉三明治，“要来一点吗？”

“不要。”莉拉立刻拒绝了，莫丽的饭很好吃，但她的咸牛肉三明治不是一般的难吃。

奥黛莉友好的拿了一块，也拿出她自己做的三明治，卖相不太好看，珀西咬了一口，眼前一亮，他立刻撇下自己的三明治，对着奥黛莉连连点头，奥黛莉立刻脸红了。

“我能坐这里吗？”一个头发短短长得很精神的男孩从外面探进头来，“别的包厢都没座位了。”

“当然啦，来吧，你可以坐珀西旁边。”莉拉指了指她们对面的空位。

“我叫奥利弗伍德。”男孩子摸摸头，对大家笑了笑，“你们都是一年级吗？我也是一年级。”

都是新生特别有话聊，大家互相介绍了一下，很快就混熟了。这时候卖糖果的车来了，伍德大方的买了一大堆糖果给大家分享，几个孩子胡乱聊着天，时间过得很快，火车到站了。

因为有两个高年级的哥哥，珀西对流程很熟悉，他一路喋喋不休地跟大家讲解，要不是莉拉让他闭嘴，他一定能讲到坐上分院椅子。

珀西是第一个坐上去的，分了很久，莉拉觉得他都要哭了，分院帽大吼一声“格兰芬多”，他才颤巍巍地下来，走向格兰芬多的长桌。查理拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，一句话也没说。

莉拉上去的时候，麦格教授多看了她一眼，觉得她有点眼熟，似乎很像？可眉眼明明不同。她偷看了一眼斯内普，结果斯内普一副八面不动的样子，麦格觉得自己肯定想多了。

分院帽还没碰到莉拉的头就开始大叫“格兰芬多”，似乎还小声嘀咕了一句“分过的干嘛还上来”。

麦格继续叫别人的名字，莉拉疑惑地跳下凳子，珀西不是说可以跟帽子讨价还价吗？她没来得提出自己的要求怎么就分完了？完蛋了，去斯莱特林的梦想破灭了。

偷眼看了一眼斯内普，他正在看她，笑的一脸嘲讽。哼，坏家伙！

最后，莉拉三人都分到了格兰芬多，但三个人都不太高兴，珀西是因为差点就分到斯莱特林了，他求了好久帽子，帽子才通融了。莉拉则是根本没来得及求它。可怜的奥莉很纠结，她很想去赫奇帕奇，帽子也觉得那里适合她，但她又舍不得珀西。

“真好，以后我们就是一个学院的同学啦。”笑容满面的伍德狂拍珀西肩膀，真正高兴的只有他一个人。

回宿舍后，莉拉在床上睡不着，她真的很想去斯莱特林，她觉得自己是不是可以再去跟分院帽商量一下？一边想她一边爬了起来，披上长袍，偷偷溜了出去。

然而她对自己的方向感太有自信了，尤其是现在外面黑乎乎的，她溜达了半天，不但没找到大厅，自己在哪里也已经不知道。

“嗯？这个楼梯是通到哪里的呢？”半夜的霍格沃茨还是有点凉的，她裹紧袍子转来转去，根本不知道自己在哪里。难道制造一点声音来自首？不，上学第一天她可不想因为违反校规被抓住。

怎么办呢？

找了个台阶坐下，莉拉感觉身侧有什么扎了她一下，她把手插进口袋，一下子摸到了斯内普的双面镜。

她眼睛一亮，立刻敲了敲镜子，双面镜亮了。对面黑乎乎的，传出熟悉的声音：“半夜不睡觉，格兰芬多扣……”

“我迷路了！不知道自己在哪！”她打断了斯内普的话，开始小声求饶：“我错了，西弗，救命！”

幸灾乐祸的年轻教授立刻露出嘲讽的笑容，他透过镜子看了看她周围的环境说：“活该！在那等着，别动。”然后双面镜暗了下去。

啊，得救了。莉拉坐在台阶上发呆，却不知为什么觉得周围越来越冷，她把手塞到腋下，感觉自己呼出的气都是白色的，怎么回事？现在是九月啊，就算古堡冷也不应该这样……

“嘶……”她站起来跺了跺脚，原地转了一个圈，她的眼角看到了一抹白色的东西，她愣了一下，缓缓回过头……

“统统石化。”斯内普一挥魔杖，躲在莉拉身后的皮皮鬼大笑了一声就钻进了天花板。

不是不知道霍格沃茨有幽灵，分院的时候她见过，但半夜有个幽灵躲在你背后实在太惊悚了。莉拉站在原地，整个人吓得僵硬了，她只感觉有声音在叫她，有一只手在摩擦她的后背，她感觉好多陌生的恐怖画面在她脑子里流过，但统统抓不住。

“莉拉！莉拉！”斯内普感觉女孩不但僵硬而且冰冷，他给了她一个温暖咒，把她搂进怀里，轻轻地摩擦她的后背，“没关系，只是一个喜欢恶作剧的幽灵，没关系，别怕……”

此时远处传来脚步声，“谁在哪儿？”麦格教授的声音传来。

“是我。”斯内普低声回答，里面夹杂着一丝不易察觉的慌乱。

举着魔杖，麦格教授奇怪地看着斯内普：“西弗勒斯，你在这干嘛，今天又不是你巡夜。”

“啊，我在这呆一会儿就走，只是……走走。”斯内普说，他用宽大的袍子把莉拉罩在里面，挡在身后。

“不会是被恶作剧陷阱抓住了吧？要帮忙就说话，我不会笑话你的，呵呵。”麦格教授露出一个不符合她人设的笑容轻飘飘地走了。格兰芬多魁地奇队上个学年又输了，连输好几年了，米勒娃看到斯内普就从头酸到脚。

“吓傻了吗？”麦格走后，斯内普蹲下拍了拍莉拉的脸，她还是呆呆的。要不先带回自己宿舍？


	7. Chapter 7

莉拉陷在可怕的幻境里，奥黛莉骂自己怪胎，珀西坏笑着用魔杖指着她。

“不，我不是怪胎，不要这么说，呜呜呜……”她哭起来，感觉有人抱住了自己，轻轻地拍她的背，她闭上眼睛，渐渐睡着了，眼前是蔚蓝的天空，她好像躺在草地上，有人拉着她的手，身边是个安稳的心跳，她翻过身，把自己放在他同样瘦弱的肩膀上。

“我爱你，西弗。”她低声说。

“……”他说了什么，可她听不清。

斯内普感觉莉拉不再僵硬了，就把她放在了床上，她嘴里不知道嘟囔了些什么，然后闭上眼睛睡着了。

小孩子真麻烦，被个皮皮鬼吓成这样，斯内普摇摇头，刚开学他还没有作业要批，本来已经打算要睡觉了。

“西弗，我……”莉拉在梦里轻叹了一声，从被子里伸出一只手。

没礼貌的小人，永远不叫他“教授或者先生”，他翘起嘴角不自觉地笑了，她在朦胧的灯光下有点像莉莉，可惜她不是。

他最近想了很多，只要奥黛莉幸福就可以了，他不想把莉莉带回来了，那太自私了。他不难过，毕竟莉莉性格大变跟他绝交结婚的那些年他也熬过来了，他希望她幸福，至于能不能成为他的幸福，他不是那么在意。

而且，他不想承认自己对奥黛莉真的没有师生之上的感情，就算一万次告诉自己那是莉莉，也没有实感。他可以对她很温柔，也只仅仅是温柔，她怕他，他也不太伤心。

莉莉是独一无二的，是他第一次得到的心爱的东西，他再也不会喜欢别的东西了。

奥黛莉已经够不幸了，再给她一个不幸的前世回忆有什么好处呢？他从他观察那个珀西很多次了，他虽然家里穷，但绝对是个好男孩，性格坚韧，很有野心，对自己要求也很高，又是纯血统（就算表面不说，魔法部很多机构还是很看重出身的），将来会有不错的前途。

给莉拉掖掖被子，把她不安分的小手塞进被子里，他拿了一床毯子躺到了沙发上。他觉得奥黛莉还不如莉拉让他纠结烦恼，又一头横冲直撞的蠢狮子，他太不习惯有人靠他这么近了，他那些防备的刺对她完全没作用，这真令人疑惑。

莉莉，晚安，他习惯性地对今生唯一的女孩说晚安，然后闭上了眼睛。

似乎陷入了最深的梦境，这里有个黑发黑眼的少年，对她笑的很好看：“嗨，莉，你怎么现在才来？把我忘了？”

“你是谁？”莉拉扑向他，他就消失了。可他又出现在别的地方，无处不在，处处都在，把莉拉气坏了。

“我是你的爱人。”他说。

“你快停下。”她大叫了一声，惊醒了。

眼前一片浓黑，莉拉一时不知道自己身在何处，她眨巴了几下眼睛，脑海里残留的梦境就消失。

嗯？她怎么了？她在哪？她好像看到鬼了，但是，这是哪里呢？她左看右看，自己睡在床上，却不是宿舍，这是谁的床？

她坐起来，不远处的沙发上有人躺在那里，莉拉仔细一看顿时知道了那是谁，心里一甜，原来他来救她了。她爬下床，磨磨蹭蹭地摸了过去。

他睡着了，紧闭着眼睛，她在沙发前蹲下，停在斯内普面前。

“西弗，”她红了脸，“你真好。”她凑过去，想亲他嘴巴，最终还是没敢，亲了亲他的额头。

很奇怪，她的嘴唇贴在他额头上的时候，看到了一棵树，树下走出一个男孩子对她说：“这不是很清楚的事吗？我知道你是什么人，你是个女巫。”

这是谁的记忆啊？莉拉疑惑地眨眨眼，她刚刚似乎感觉受到了侮辱，但她的确是个女巫啊！那不是她的感觉，但似乎又是她的感觉。

于是，她又亲了一下他额头一下，这次她感觉有人不容分说地拉着自己向前走，“他偷看我们——快，我们走吧，”而自己疑惑又不舍地回头看某个人，心里打定主意一会儿就偷偷跑出来。

好奇怪啊，这是谁的记忆，难道是西弗的？自己是个摄神取念师吗？可是她的亲奥黛莉的时候并没有这种感知啊。

莉拉疑惑地准备继续她的“小鸡啄米”行为，结果她刚低下头，就发现斯内普睁着眼睛看着她。

“我不知道普威特小姐半夜不睡觉蹲在这里干什么？格兰芬多……”斯内普眯起了眼睛，他睡觉很轻，她亲他第一下的时候他就醒了，只是没想到她胆子那么大，还敢再亲第二下。

“别扣分！”伸手一把捂住了他的嘴，莉拉闭上眼睛：“梦游，我在梦游，你不能因为梦游扣我的分。”

斯内普闻到很熟悉的香味，他看着她抬起一点眼皮偷看了他一眼，然后飞速地跑回了床上，钻进被窝蒙上了被子。她很怕他把她送回宿舍，也很怕他扣她的分，两厢比较，还是怕送她回宿舍。

真奇怪，她一点都不怕他。

虽然不想承认，她的亲近并没有让西弗勒斯感觉反感，但他并没有深入想这件事对他有多不寻常，他觉得大约是因为她是奥黛莉的朋友。

第二天一早，莉拉早早就被西弗勒斯叫醒了，“你可以用我的盥洗室，之后我送你去餐厅。我想你不会到处去说昨晚在我这里留宿的事吧？”他给了她新的毛巾和牙刷。

“不乱说下次还可以睡你这儿吗？”莉拉打了个大哈欠，他的床很大，比学生宿舍的大，但是有点硬。

“把你脑子里的芨芨草好好清理一下吧，普威特小姐，妄想有害健康。”他危险地瞄着她，一副你居然还敢妄想的样子。

莉拉吐吐舌头，钻进了盥洗室。

他的盥洗室很简单，洗漱用品都是旧旧的，一股子单身汉的糙感。但莉拉本人也很糙，她家老宅一样又脏又乱，所以她根本不嫌弃斯内普。

洗漱完毕，她把自己的毛巾挂在斯内普的毛巾旁边，牙刷放在他的杯子里，一股幸福感油然而生，嘿嘿，像他的小妻子一样，她心里冒出怪念头，这个念头竟然让她感觉很好。

当然了，幸福了没一会儿她就被斯内普打包到了餐厅，丢到了空无一人的格兰芬多长桌上。

来的太早赶上了第一波早餐，餐厅没什么人，莉拉一边吃一边偷看斯内普，他吃的很少，几乎只吃了几口就走了，唉，吃那么少，怪不得脸色那么差。

她快吃完了的时候奥黛丽和珀西一起来了。

奥黛莉轻声的抱怨莉拉走的太早了，居然不叫她，也不带书包。

“我最爱你啦！mua！”莉拉用一个响彻礼堂的面颊吻轻而易举地让她闭上了嘴，奥黛莉偷看了一脸不赞同的珀西一眼，红了脸。

认认真真抄下来课表，霍格沃茨的学习生活开始了。课程都很有趣，莉拉很擅长魔咒课，变形课也不差，但她很快就得罪了城堡管理员费尔奇先生，因为她特别喜欢他的猫——洛丽丝夫人，她每次见到这只瘦猫就想抓住它rua它，吓得洛丽丝夫人疯狂脱毛，几乎像费尔奇一样秃了。

她每天都跟奥黛莉还有珀西在一起，最近奥利弗伍德也加入了他们，就是他们在火车上遇见的那个长的很精神的男孩，他是个狂热的魁地奇迷，跟珀西完全聊不来，但他还是总跟他们凑在一起，据他自己说因为珀西的作业很好抄。

“今天我们要上魔药课了！”莉拉兴奋地欢呼，把南瓜汁一饮而尽。

伍德奇怪地看着她：“魔药课有什么可期待的吗？斯内普教授是斯莱特林学院的院长，都说他特别偏向自己的学生，热爱给其他学院扣分。”

“这倒是真的，他特别偏心眼，”莉拉诚实地点点头，继续高举双手欢呼，“今天我们要上魔药课了！”

伍德在上课后才发现莉拉欢呼的原因，她实在太擅长这门课了，就算斯内普教授一脸不情愿，还是给她的蒸煮鼻涕虫加了一分。

但后来他就没时间观察她了，因为斯内普教授几乎把除了莉拉，奥黛莉和个别斯莱特林之外的所有学生都批评了一遍。

教室里满是压抑的气氛，没过多久，有人炸了坩埚。那些药汁满地乱跳，斯内普下意识地挡在了莉拉和奥黛莉身前。

“哦，我的鞋上烫了一个洞，西——斯内普教授，小心点！”莉拉拉着奥黛丽爬上椅子上，欢快地叫着。

他充满教室的咆哮似乎降低了一个八度。

总体来说莉拉在霍格沃茨的生活还是挺开心的，除了每天追着魔药教授跑，就是追着费尔奇的猫和海格的狗跑，洛丽丝夫人很焦虑，牙牙很开心。

终于，学生们期待已久的飞行课来了。开始莉拉还有点担心自己飞不起来，因为她从来没骑过扫帚。但上课后莉拉就发现她的扫帚很听话，很快她就能骑着它满场飞了。接下来是伍德，他骑的也很好，一看就很有经验，大有后来者居上的架势。

在霍琦夫人的怒吼中，莉拉和伍德两个人骑着扫帚在空中绕来绕去，哈哈大笑。

“快下来，你们不能飞的那么高。”霍琦夫人气哼哼地说，学校的破扫帚经不住你们这么折腾。

觉得再闹下去霍琦夫人要给格兰芬多扣分了，莉拉降低了扫帚的高度，本来她想这么落地的，可惜低空有很多控制不住自己扫帚的家伙，莉拉刚刚降下来就和一个低空打转的家伙撞在了一起，两个人一起摔到了地上。

“莉拉，摔到了吗？”奥黛莉尖叫了一声，扑了过去，莉拉这一下可摔的不轻，歪在地上站也站不起来。

可惜这还没完，他们这么一摔，好多人都乱了手脚，纷纷从空中掉了下来，一会儿功夫草地上就趴满了学生，还留在空中的吓得瑟瑟发抖，眼看也要掉下来。

霍琦夫人气晕了，只好组织还没飞起来的学生用担架把比较严重的伤员送去医疗翼，比较轻的自己走过去。莉拉的脚踝钻心地疼，她满头大汗地扶着奥黛莉去了医疗翼，结果受伤的学生太多，她只能找了张空床等着。

受伤的没受伤的格兰芬多吵成一团，庞弗雷夫人于是把没受伤的学生包括奥黛莉赶了出去。没人跟莉拉说话，她躺在床上迷迷糊糊的，居然睡着了。

庞弗雷夫人把这间病房的哭哭啼啼伤患处理完了，完全没看见她，去了另一间病房。

“波比，你要的魔药，”斯内普是来给庞弗雷夫人送魔药的，这一群受伤的格兰芬多把医疗翼的魔药都喝完了。

“西弗？”莉拉是被熟悉的声音吵醒的，她一听到西弗勒斯的声音就跳了起来，忘记了自己脚踝肿成一个大面包。

“哎呦，”她直接歪在了地上，疼的出了一身冷汗，只看到地板上一袭黑袍子飘了过来。

“你怎么了？”斯内普皱起眉头蹲下看着她，“波比说的格兰芬多大规模受伤事件还包括你吗？蠢狮子——”

“疼，疼……”莉拉扁扁嘴，泪汪汪地抬起头看着他。

一般人都会有这种体验，受伤或者生病了，不见到亲人还好，一见到亲人就会感觉特别委屈，特别脆弱。莉拉居然对斯内普有这种感觉。

“我看看，”他表面上凶巴巴的，其实手上很温柔，他把她的裤脚掀起来，看见她的脚踝果然肿成了一个大馒头，他用魔杖戳了一下，莉拉就天翻地覆地叫了起来。

他皱起眉头瞪了她一眼，继续低头念了一个治疗咒，莉拉觉得自己的脚踝好像泡在了清凉的水里，立刻不疼了。

但娇还是要撒，她对他伸出手，“西弗，起不来。”

凶巴巴地瞪了她一眼，斯内普弯腰去抱她，莉拉凑过去，很快地在他脸上亲了一下，“谢谢你，西弗。”

几不可见地脸红了，接着斯内普的脸忽然就变黑了：“注意你的言行，普威特小姐，”他用漂浮咒把莉拉丢回了床上，气哼哼地转身就走。

莉拉两眼放空地坐在床上，她看见一条阳光下的小河在树丛间流过，波光粼粼，树荫洒下一片墨绿色的清凉。两个孩子盘着腿，面对面地坐在地上，她看不清楚女孩的样子，只能看清楚男孩，他黑头发黑眼睛，热切而渴慕地看着女孩。

“麻瓜出身会有什么不同吗？”她问，好像这句话是从莉拉嘴里说出来的。

“不会，”男孩迟疑了一会儿，“不会有什么不同。”

莉拉顿时感觉到了开心，她知道这个女孩很高兴，她因为自己与他没有不同而高兴。

“我们是一样的，那我们可以一直做朋友了，真是太好了。”她想。

对于莉拉来说，亲一下斯内普教授可以得到一段奇怪的记忆，是一种很奇特的体验。但对于斯内普来说，就是这个小姑娘实在太乱七八糟，毫无体统的蠢狮子。可那温柔的嘴巴贴在脸上的感觉，莫名地让他不反感。

而且她的魔药天分好得出奇，魔药课上他不知不觉地看她做魔药看入了迷，那娴熟的手法和毫不拖泥带水的动作，如果让一年级的他来做也不过如此，斯内普此时忽然理解了斯拉格霍恩的心情，他也想组织个俱乐部，就叫莉拉俱乐部，别人都没资格加入。

看完了莉拉再看其他人，都变成了南瓜和土豆，脑袋里都是淀粉和水。

“莉拉，你今天早晨收到的纸条写的什么？”下课后，伍德一边洗坩埚一边问莉拉，她早饭后收到了拉文克劳学长的纸条。

“约我晚上在奖品陈列室见面，可是我不太认识那个学长哎。”莉拉把纸条给伍德看，斯内普在讲台上听到了，撇了撇嘴，现在的孩子一年级就开始约会了？

“你要去吗？”伍德问。

“大约不会去，”莉拉耸耸肩，“万一跟我告白怎么办呢？哈哈哈哈……”

“那他可真瞎！哈哈哈哈！”伍德跟着她一起笑，被莉拉狠狠踢了一脚。

开始斯内普也把这件事当回事，可是巡夜时他的脚步总不由自主地往奖品陈列室走，他告诉自己那里有一个夜游的小动物，或许可以给某个学院扣点分，往那里走也是正当的……结果他在拐角看到了一头红色长发。

说谎的女孩不可爱，斯内普皱起眉头，悄悄跟了上去，等他逮住他们，男的交给海格，女的，哼哼，他那里有很多鼻涕虫需要剥皮。

夜晚的城堡很安静，红头发女孩似乎不太认识路，拐了几拐才找到奖品陈列室，她站在陈列柜前渴慕地看着那些奖杯，尤其是跟魁地奇相关的，手指在玻璃上留下一片指痕。

“你来了？”拉文克劳的男生没有让她久等，“我从一开学就注意到你了，你真的长得的太漂亮了，我很喜欢你——”

斯内普冷笑了一声，果然是告白啊。

“莉拉”蹭的回过头，看着眼前的拉文克劳，发出一串儿狂笑：“学长，我太高兴了，请一定跟我在一起！”

拉文克劳后退一步，脸色都变了，伍德一把抓掉头上的红色假发，向着男生扑去：“学长，你说过的话不要不算数呀，请一定要跟我交往！”

在那个男生拔出魔杖痛打伍德之前，斯内普高高兴兴地走了出来：“深夜约会违反宵禁，格兰芬多，拉文克劳各扣五分。”

伍德立刻笑不出来了。

第二天一早，得到消息的莉拉在格兰芬多长桌差点笑晕过去：“奥利弗，你简直太过分了，我是不是应该去给学长道个歉？”

“就算为了捉弄对方也不能违反校规啊。”珀西推推眼镜，不赞同的摇头。

“要是那位学长是真心的爱莉拉就太可怜了。”奥黛莉叹了口气。

“我被麦格教授臭骂了一通，假发也被没收了，唉……”伍德唉声叹气，那是他从高年级的姐姐那里借的，回头又是一场毒打，“斯内普教授怎么那么恰好就抓住了我们啊。”

莉拉扭头去看教授席位上的西弗勒斯，他恰好抬起头来看了看他，不友好地挑了挑眉。

莉拉立刻坏笑地对他眨了眨眼。

平心而论，她的确是个漂亮的小姑娘，西弗勒斯对她撇了撇嘴，但霍格沃茨历年来从不缺漂亮姑娘，他对她似乎过于偏爱了。

他转眼去看奥黛莉，她正在小心翼翼地跟珀西说话。来到霍格沃茨之后，这两个姑娘脸色都好了很多，各自也长高了，他点点头，至少她们在健康地长大。

时间过得飞快，转眼就到万圣节了，这对于巫师界是个不亚于圣诞节的大节日，霍格沃茨也在这一天装饰一新，还安排了万圣节大餐。

“到处都是蝙蝠，感觉好像回到了咱们家。”莉拉高兴地对奥黛莉说。

“哈……”奥黛莉干笑了一声，“莉拉，你应该知道一般人家里都没有蝙蝠和狐猸子吧？”

“是吗？”莉拉惊讶地看着奥黛莉，“别人家里都没有蝙蝠和狐猸子吗？这么惨……”

奥黛莉叹了口气，“那不叫惨！你不是经常去陋居吗？莫丽家就没有蝙蝠和狐猸子！”

“可是陋居有更酷的啊，他们家阁楼里有食尸鬼！”莉拉羡慕地说，她给它丢过胡萝卜。

一旁的珀西听到凑了过来：“喜欢就牵到你们家去，如果不是食尸鬼占了我家阁楼，我也不必跟查理住在一起。”

“真的可以吗？我可以把它栓在门口咬不怀好意的陌生人。”莉拉眼睛亮晶晶地说，家里有只食尸鬼很帅哎。

“不要！我不要食尸鬼！”奥黛莉哀嚎。

伍德立刻凑了过来：“你们在说什么，跟我讲讲。”

虽然城堡里的气氛让莉拉很高兴，万圣节大餐也很好吃，但她抱着魔药课本一整天也没找到斯内普。他身为一院之长可以消失那么久吗？她气哼哼地想。

他的办公室没有关门，莉拉不请自入地推开了门。里面塞满了令人心旷神怡（？）的魔药材料，桌子上还有一个小水晶球，莉拉好奇地碰了一下。

一股强大的电流猛地打了她一下，手里的魔药课本掉到了地上，莉拉晕了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

这里阴森森的，莉拉光着脚踩在满是露水的草地上，有一点凉，她追寻着哭声而来。

那是一个女人，一个红头发的女人，她坐在阴森森的墓地里，捂着脸哭泣。

“你为什么哭？我可以帮你吗？”莉拉小心翼翼地问。

“还给我……”女人轻声说，她从掌心里抬起脸，把莉拉吓了一大跳，她居然只有半张脸，“还给我！把我的灵魂还给我！”

“什么？我没有——我……”莉拉惊慌地想逃，可有什么抓住了她的腿。

她低头看了一眼，差点晕过去，那是一个没有五官的婴儿，正顺着她的腿向上爬：“妈妈，你为什么要杀掉我？妈妈？你不爱我吗？”

“不，我没有，我没有……”莉拉惊慌地向后退，她不敢碰婴儿，也不敢看只有半张脸的女人，只觉得四周阴气逼人，她身体越来越冷。

斯内普把一碗苦死人的魔药灌进莉拉嘴里，他一回来就发现莉拉晕倒在他的办公室里，脸色苍白的可怕。

这是怎么回事？她是有什么宿疾吗？之前可没发现啊。斯内普把莉拉到了沙发上，请来了庞弗雷夫人。（他如果抱她去医疗翼那才是霍格沃茨大新闻）

庞弗雷夫人满脸疑惑地对斯内普说：“很奇怪，她魔力震荡了，来霍格沃茨学习的孩子怎么还可能魔力震荡呢？而且喝了魔药之后仍旧混乱，我觉得我应该跟米勒娃谈谈，如果学校里出现一个默然者……”

“不可能！她不可能是默然者！”斯内普一口否定了庞弗雷夫人的判断，吓了她一跳。

“怎么？难道你有什么头绪？”庞弗雷夫人疑惑地看着斯内普。

“……曼陀罗花粉！我办公室里有曼陀罗花粉，”斯内普指了指一个空药瓶，“我回来的时候，被她打翻了。”

“哦——那怪不得，这种危险的药材你得好好保管才行啊，”庞弗雷夫人点点头，“那你给她一些曼德拉草汁吧，很快就会缓解的。”

送走了庞弗雷夫人，斯内普疑惑地看着莉拉，他这里根本没有曼陀罗花粉，但他知道莉拉一定不是默然者，她那么活泼可爱——他用手轻轻地划过她苍白的脸颊，或许，他应该再多关注她一些，为了奥黛莉的安全？或许……

他没想到灵魂窥镜，那个古老的道具让莉拉短暂地接触到了她的另一半灵魂——那个哭泣的等待救赎的莉莉。

她跑了很久，耳边的哭声终于没有了，莉拉疑惑地左看右看，可怕的女人和小孩都消失了，空气也渐渐变暖了，她松了一口气，她左右看了看，前面似乎有人，莉拉心里一惊，慢慢地走过去，不会又是什么可怕的东西吧？

那是一个小男孩，一双大眼睛很可爱，但他一脸忧郁，静静地看着漆黑的夜空。

“你在干什么？”莉拉坐在他身边，“天上有什么吗？”

“有星星，”小男孩轻声说，“看那星光多美，似乎触手可及，却永远不属于我。”

“当然属于你，”莉拉笑了，“你看到了就是你的。”

“我不这么想，”小男孩转身看着她，“没有什么属于我，美好属于阳光下的人，而我……”

“夜空下的人也能得到美好，”不知道什么，莉拉心里一动，她凑了过去，捧起他的脸吻上他。她之前从来没有吻过谁，但在梦里却很纯熟，就像她吻过他很多次一样。

她咬他的嘴唇，直到他做出反应，他将莉拉拥入怀里，温柔地回应她……

“莉拉，快起床，你要吃不到早饭了！”奥黛莉狂摇莉拉的床，她赖床赖到宿舍空了。

迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，唇上还残留着梦中人的温度，莉拉两眼呆滞地望着格兰芬多四柱床的暗红色幔帐，哇，她居然做了这种梦，她捧住并没有脸红的脸，梦里的男孩是谁呀，她只记得他是黑头发……

“莉拉，我觉得你在斯内普教授办公室晕倒后变傻了，他给你吃了痴呆魔药吗？赶紧起床，不要发呆了，我不等你了哦！”奥黛莉抓狂了，醒了还磨蹭？

距离莉拉晕倒在斯内普教授办公室已经有一个礼拜了，她对自己怎么晕的一点记忆也没有，斯内普教授叫奥黛莉去照顾莉拉的时候，奥黛莉都快要吓死了，但好在莉拉很快就恢复了。

但她开始经常梦见一个黑头发的小男孩，还总是吻他，我难道喜欢小的？莉拉疑惑，我难道不是喜欢斯内普教授吗？

恶狠狠地挥开床幔，斯内普也起晚了，他用凉水好好洗了一个脸，脑袋嗡嗡叫。

他又梦见莉莉了，这个星期第四次了！这不太可能，他可是大脑封闭术大师，那些记忆他早就封存了，可他就是梦见了莉莉，她主动吻了他，就像他们过去那些年那样，她一直比他勇敢，可恶，就算过去了那么多年也一样！

那柔软的触觉还留在嘴唇上，他狠狠地用毛巾擦了一下，又留恋地停下来，“莉莉，”他望着镜子里自己湿淋淋的脸，“你真的还在吗？”

赶到餐厅的时候，早餐只剩一些面包皮了，奥黛莉生气地拍了莉拉几下，他们现在都在长身体，很容易饿。莉拉就去拧珀西，“我们俩没吃到饭，你怎么做哥哥的？”

“关我什么事！”珀西气得要命，“明明是你赖床。”

“就关你的事，下次我们不来要给我们装点馅饼什么的啊！”莉拉蛮不讲理，气的珀西翻白眼。

因为斯内普教授的低气压，这天的魔药课整个课堂气氛都很压抑，莉拉饿得没精神，珀西比她还要早做出来成品，趾高气扬地交了上去，只得到了斯内普教授的一声鼻息。

终于把这堂课的药水完成，莉拉把自己的成品摆在斯内普面前，他很大声地“啧”了一声。

“怎么了？”莉拉疑惑地看着自己清澈的药水，虽然慢，但品质不赖啊。

“零分，莉拉普威特，晚上去我办公室重新做今天的药水，”斯内普魔杖一挥，莉拉的作业消失了。

“什么？”莉拉瞪圆了眼睛，“我……我做的不好？”

“很差！”斯内普冷哼。

整个教室鸦雀无声，小动物们个个战战兢兢，连莉拉普威特都失宠了，他们还是不要去捋虎须了。

奥黛莉怜悯地看着霜打茄子一样的莉拉，觉得斯内普教授简直是个魔鬼。

吃完了晚饭，莉拉垂头丧气地来到了斯内普办公室，她第一次觉得很沮丧，毕竟她对自己的魔药还是挺自信的。

“没信心了？”西弗勒斯抱起双臂似笑非笑地看着莉拉：“你很有天赋，普威特小姐，我很少这样夸谁，所以我对你有更高的要求，你今天的魔药对于普通学生来说足够了，但对你自己来说差的很远。”

莉拉的眼睛亮了起来：“所以，其实是……特别辅导？”

“你想学吗？”

“我会好好学的。”莉拉开心地对斯内普行了一个屈膝礼，大眼睛快乐地眯了起来，“我每天都可以来，我很喜欢……”

莉拉很有天赋，她将来会成为一流的魔药大师，不像他和莉莉，被时局蹉跎到一事无成。但斯内普更担心她的魔力，不管她小时候是不是受到过极大的伤害，就算他不信，他也不能眼睁睁地看着她魔力混乱，成为一个默然者。

“有什么事情，如果觉得难过愤怒，都可以跟我说。”他会帮她的。

“嗯嗯。”莉拉根本没往心里去。

晚上，奥黛莉担心地问莉拉，斯内普教授有没有很凶。

“当然没有，他说我可以做的更好，所以单独辅导我呢！嗯——我以后每天晚上都要去学习魔药啦。”莉拉开心地说。

“哦，那就好，那就好。”奥黛莉立刻放下心来。

不过，如果莉拉每晚都去斯内普教授那里学习，她就会有很多时间跟珀西单独在一起。奥黛莉顿时期待了起来。

时间毫不留情地过去了，青春期的姑娘和小伙子们都长得飞快，他们就好像小树苗一样抽条发芽，青春的力量让她们青涩又繁茂，或许他们自己并不知道，但他们每一个人都在闪闪发光。

时间很快来到了1991年，莉拉快要十五岁了，而西弗勒斯三十一岁了。

“今年还要去做魔药？我选上魁地奇队的队长了。”伍德拿着飞天扫帚跟着莉拉身边，笑容异常灿烂，他已经长得比她高了，是格兰芬多魁地奇队的守门员。

“恭喜你，奥利弗，”莉拉由衷地说，快乐地拍了拍伍德的肩膀，“下次比赛我一定去给你加油。”

珀西推了推眼镜，一本正经地说：“恭喜，希望你率领魁地奇队给我们学院多加几分，对我弟弟们不用客气，训练他们！不要让他们睡觉！”

“珀西，你就是一直这样，双胞胎才老是对你恶作剧。”奥黛莉捂住嘴笑，她是那种柔柔的女孩，没有攻击力，是午后暖洋洋的阳光。

“我先去地窖啦，再见。”莉拉跟他们的路线不同，她挥了挥手就向地窖跑去。

长长的红发在她身后摇晃，纤细的身材已经有了曼妙的曲线，一路上很多男孩看她。她更漂亮了，从小女孩变成了小少女。

伍德盯着莉拉的背影轻叹一口气，她好迟钝啊，就看不出自己的心意吗？脑子里只有魔药吗？

今天的魔药需要熬制很久，莉拉准备好了要用的材料就没事干了，斯内普不会一直盯着她，他工作多的要命。

把火调节好，莉拉施了一个保护咒，偷偷溜去了斯内普的宿舍，她也很忙。

正在批作业的魔药教授听到了门声，他回过头，宿舍里忽然没了灯光，只剩壁炉在噼噼啪啪地燃烧。

“生日快乐！西弗！”莉拉被蜡烛光映得像一个妖怪一样，从黑暗里走出来，端着一个好像饼一样插着蜡烛的东西，“祝我们西弗成为三十一岁的老蝙蝠！”

地窖离着厨房很近，莉拉亲手做了生日蛋糕，当然不是很成功，得到了家养小精灵一致的嘲笑。

大约只有莉拉敢当着斯内普的面叫他老蝙蝠。

“你现在是越来越不成体统了，看来是想要最新的扣分了。”西弗勒斯习惯性地瞪她，但莉拉被他这样瞪了四年，早就不怕了。

“吹蜡烛吹蜡烛，许愿，许愿！”莉拉之前已经给西弗勒斯过了三个生日，生日蛋糕的制作一点都没进步，但魔药是做的越来越好了。

她的才华她的亲近还有她的魔杖——那根柳木的魔杖，总让他疑惑。他又去问了邓布利多，可邓布利多明确告诉他，他治好的女孩的确只有麦金农。

西弗勒斯几不可见地笑了一下，他低下头去吹蜡烛，蜡烛熄灭的瞬间，黑暗里有个温柔地吻落在他脸上，她每次生日都会这么做，就像莉莉当年一样，趁着黑暗偷偷地亲他一下。开始他会生气，后来他就不管她了，就把那一瞬间当做莉莉吧。

自从莉拉入学之后，他经常会梦见莉莉，她一副很高兴的样子，安慰他拥抱他亲吻他。莉莉真的回来了，可是，他迟疑着，到底是哪一个呢？四年来，他看的越来越清楚，硬性证据指向奥黛莉，可莉拉明明更像莉莉，长得越大就越像。

只要她们两个都幸福就可以了对吧，他暗暗地想，可对莉拉不自觉地温柔了很多。

“一定要全吃完哦，我亲手做的蛋糕。”莉拉欢快地指着那块棕色的饼说，然后开始脱衣服。

深吸一口气，斯内普压低声音：“莉拉，你可以进了盥洗室再脱吗？”

“只是袍子啦，我要抓紧时间，做蛋糕真的太难了！”她无所谓地说。现在她的魔药进度已经到了高级班的水平，那些魔药味道一个比一个难闻，奥黛莉告诉她很多次她身上一股魔药味，把床都染上味道了。可莉拉回宿舍的时间大家又都在用盥洗室。莉拉灵机一动，跑到了斯内普宿舍里，死皮赖脸地表示要洗完了澡再回宿舍。

他那个时间基本在办公室，接下来是巡夜，所以斯内普并没有反对。但偶尔也有这种他在的情况，斯内普皱起眉头考虑自己是不是要出去？可莉拉并没有任何不好意思的样子，自己一走是不是像是心虚？

盥洗室里水哗啦啦地响，女孩子荒腔走板地哼着歌，斯内普吃着莉拉做的蛋糕，他不挑剔，虽然不好吃，但又不是不能吃。

“西弗勒斯，”一只银色的凤凰飞了进来，“今年那个孩子就要来霍格沃茨了，你还记得你的承诺吧？那孩子有莉莉的眼睛，你还爱着莉莉吧？”

西弗勒斯恨不得拎起守护神的脖子把它甩出去，这个多嘴的邓布利多可不可以先看看他这里有没有人再废话？！

“西弗！”裹着浴巾就冲出来的莉拉声音都在发抖，“你一直爱着别人？莉莉？”

“穿好你的衣服！”他扭过头去不看她露出来的肩膀和长腿。

与平时不同，莉拉没叫也没闹，默默地回了盥洗室，穿好了衣服，她顶着湿漉漉的头发，悲哀地看着他，她还以为自己这四年来孜孜不倦地刨墙角，终究能打动他呢，结果他心里一直有别人。

“我走了，晚安，西弗。”她看着他，希望他叫住她，否认他爱着别人，可是他只是扭过头，看着墙角。

吸吸鼻子，莉拉往外走，感觉他似乎叫了她一声，可她回过头，只是一团热气飞到他头上，他给了她一个速干咒，眼神复杂地看着她。

“我以后不来学习了。”她心软了，想要他挽留她，她哽咽地说，“你暑假也不要来我们家了。”

“不行。”他硬邦邦地说，“我可以不去你家，但你一定要来学习，你很有天分……”

“只是因为这个吗？”莉拉很软很软地说。

斯内普不知道为什么觉得很难受：“是的。”

莉拉甩上门，头也不回地走了。

长长地叹了一口气，西弗勒斯继续啃那个石头一样硬的蛋糕，桌子下面丢着一本很大的画册，是莉拉的，可能是从她书包里掉出来的。她还会画画吗？斯内普疑惑地把画册抽了出来，跟她的厨艺一样，她的画也是糟糕透顶，他翻了几页也不知道她画的是什么，树下站着两只兔子？

回到公共休息室，莉拉一头扎进奥黛莉怀里，“奥黛莉，我只爱你。”

“怎么啦？莉拉？今天回来这么早？”奥黛莉疑惑地抱着她，手里还织着一件毛衣，给珀西的。他不喜欢圣诞节莫丽寄的那一件。

“我失恋了，奥莉……”莉拉把脸埋在奥黛莉柔软的胸口，呀，真软。

“你本来就不应该喜欢教授呀，你觉得奥利弗怎么样？我觉得他人不错。”奥黛莉摸摸莉拉的头。

“奥利弗？他还没有女朋友？霍格沃茨女生都瞎了？”莉拉鼻子酸酸的，她闭上眼睛，脑子里有个黑头发的小男孩，面目模糊，大哭不止。


End file.
